


Nicknames Show You Care

by TragicAlex



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Crunch, Fluff, Leonard likes fucking with him, M/M, Nate is a mess, Nathaniel - Freeform, Sara is so done with both if them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicAlex/pseuds/TragicAlex
Summary: Nate has began to call Leonard Captain Crunch.Leonard retaliates by calling him Captain American't.





	Nicknames Show You Care

**Author's Note:**

> KAYLA I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, I HOPE IT IS EVERYTHING YOU WANT IN A COLDSTEEL FIC
> 
> This Fandom needs more quality Nate and Leonard Fanfics and So I am here to provide

Leonard had come back from well the Dead, at first the team was somewhat suspicious of him, but as Time went on everyone got readjusted to having Snart back. Even the new memebers of the waverider team had come to like the theif.

However recently Nate had taken to calling Snart, Captain Crunch. This was something that was begining to annoy Leonard, and So in retaliation he had began to call Nate, Captain American't.

This was something that obviously annoyed Nate a lot. 

The two ended up in a soft of nickname War and outright refused to use each others real names.

It was begining to annoy the rest of the team now too. Eventually Sara had, had enough.

"Will you two just use each others real names, Dear god." Sara exclaimed Clearly irritated by their insisent use of nicknames.

"I would, but this was all started by Nathaniel" Leonard drawled 

Nate who was Clearly about to respond had froze. To say Nate had never thought of Leonard as attactive, until this moment, would be a lie, however in this moment Nate Heywood had never felt more deeply attracted to the theif, he was practically a mess.

Leonard took note of Nate's stunned silence and smirked, having now found a much better way to mess with the Historian.

"Cat got your tongue, _Nathaniel_ " Leonard teased emphisising Nate's name

"I-I uh- well- I- you see- Um" Nate spluttered Clearly flustered "I need a moment, With Leonard" He muttered barely auidible and grabbing the theif dragged him out into the empty hallway.

"What is it you want" Leonard asked feigning innocence.

"You know what, look just dont- you can't call me that" Nate said not wanting to share that when Leonard calls him Nathaniel he gets an incredibly strong urge to well kiss him.

"And why ever not" Leonard smirked already knowing the answer just wanting Nate to actually say it.

"Because well it-it makes me want to kiss you" Nate confessed quickly 

"Then why dont you Nathaniel" 

And So Nate did.

Leonard then took to messing with the Historian, by seeing how many times he could get away with calling him Nathaniel, before Nate ended up dragged him to a secluded area. The results were always fun.

Once he did it during a mission, its suffice to say that the mission did not end up complete, and because they forgot they had comms on the rest of the team heard something they Most definetly wished they hadn't.


End file.
